Video services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer sophisticated video conferencing services for their end users. The video conferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Video conferencing architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. These technologies can transmit life-size, high-definition images, and spatial discrete audio. Specially designed, high-definition cameras can provide quality, high-definition images with superior eye contact. The audio facilitates a full natural conversation with no perceivable latency.
Some issues have arisen in video conferencing scenarios, as systems have shifted to three-dimensional imaging. Three-dimensional technology presents a significant challenge to developers and network operators, who attempt to offer a video conferencing solution that is realistic, while accounting for bandwidth parameters. Thus, the ability to properly manage three-dimensional video conferencing in a network provides a significant challenge to network designers, component manufacturers, service providers, and system administrators alike.